


In The Weeds

by kiite



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, brief marco mention, mentions of sex but no actual sexual content, sanji texts like a businessman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Sanji figures himself out, with some help.
Relationships: Coby/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	In The Weeds

_Sanji: When did you know that you were into dudes?_

_Sniper King: uh_

_Sniper King: since always I think_

_Sanji: Damn._

_Sniper King: but I mean, it’s not like that for everyone, lots of people figure it out later. that’s normal_

_Sanji: Yeah?_

_Sniper King: yeah_

_Sanji: Hm._

* * *

“Zoro.”

“Mm.” 

“Let’s start dating.”

Zoro looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh? Never expected to hear that from you, a world class skirt-chaser. Did you come all the way over to my dorm for that?” 

Sanji scowled, fists balling. “I am _not_ a skirt-chaser! Women are precious blossoms, and I would never use them like— wait, don’t change the fucking subject! You know how hard it was for me to ask that, you shitty moss ball?

“For you? Pretty difficult, I’d imagine,” Zoro said, and with a sigh, he set his phone down on the couch next to him and met Sanji’s gaze fully. “Why do you want to date all of a sudden?” 

Sanji grew quiet again, his anger having evaporated, leaving him only with the immense awkwardness of the task at hand. “I, uh… I’ve been having some… _feelings_ about men lately. I have them when I think about you, too. I’ve never had to deal with something like this before, and to be honest, I’m not sure I can sort them out by myself.” 

Sanji felt extremely weird opening up to Zoro like this, as it wasn’t really the kind of relationship they had, but it was too late to go back. “So, y’know, I figured, I’ve known you since high school, and we go to the same college, and I’m _pretty_ sure you’re single, and I’m _certain_ you’re gay—“

“How do you figure?” Zoro asked, cocking an eyebrow but not denying the statement.

Sanji waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve seen the way you interact with women, I’m not an idiot. Anyways, it doesn’t have to be anything too serious, if you don’t want it to be.”

Something in Zoro’s expression told Sanji that he didn’t believe him. “You really okay with that?” 

“The hell does that mean?” Sanji sneered, annoyed at Zoro’s constant questions. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it.”

Zoro just shrugged, leaning further back into the couch. “Sure. Let’s have a casual thing, then. Fine by me.”

“Yeah,” Sanji said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. “Good.”

* * *

Three months' time was enough for Sanji to figure out that he _really_ wasn’t as okay with it as he had thought.

Sanji was curled up on his bed, curtains drawn over the window to keep the room dark. “It’s not supposed to feel like this, is it?” Sanji mumbled quietly into the phone pressed up against his face. The lit up screen displaying _Sniper King_ cast a glow that illuminated the whole room faintly.

There was a sigh from the other end. _“No, it’s not. Being miserable in a relationship isn’t normal.”_

“I’m not miserable!” Sanji snapped defensively, unsure of why he felt the need to deny the allegation so strongly. “I mean, the sex is…good.”

_“And?”_

“...”

Another sigh, this one shorter. _“Sanji, I could have told you from the beginning that this wouldn’t work. You’re a big romantic gesture kind of guy, and a flirt. I’ve known Zoro even longer than you have, and he’s never been the type to respond to that kind of stuff. He’s a great guy, but I don’t think you can get what you’re looking for from him.”_

“So what I’m hearing,” Sanji said, his tone dry and sarcastic, “is that maybe I shouldn’t have thrown myself at the first guy I knew within walking distance, even though we have absolutely no chemistry.” 

Usopp laughed, the sound distorted slightly by a patch of static. _“Yeah, that’s about right.”_

“You’re lucky you go to college so far away, or I might have gone to you instead.”

_“Hey, if you want to send me free chocolate and flowers, I won’t stop you.”_

Sanji snorted, rolling over onto his other side. “Thanks for talking with me. This whole thing is still just so new, and honestly, still kind of scary. Sometimes when I think about men like _that_ , I still have that shitty voice in my head that says I’m doing something… I don’t know, like, wrong? Something bad. It’s stupid.”

 _“Now_ that _is normal,”_ Usopp assured him, _“Shit like that can be hard to unlearn after having it ground into you by society, you know? Just keep reminding yourself there’s nothing wrong with it, and eventually, that feeling will fade.”_

“I’ll try,” Sanji promised, shifting again onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling. “I’m gonna break it off with Zoro. I don’t really think he’ll be upset, so…”

There was a bit of rustling on the other end before Usopp replied. _“I know it can be hard to just wait and sit on those feelings, but I promise, if you’re patient, you’ll find someone you click with. You deserve as much, dude.”_

“I’m older than you, so I should be wiser. Since when are you so full of good advice?”

_“Since always, you just never listen.”_

Sanji laughed. Yeah, that was fair.

* * *

_Sanji: I think we should end it._

_Marimo: ok_

_Sanji: Thanks._

* * *

It was as though a weight had been lifted off of Sanji’s chest, a weight he hadn’t even known was there. Being with Zoro hadn’t made him actively _unhappy_ , but he had had to suppress so many of his romantic instincts, he hadn’t even felt like himself. 

Their time together had cemented for Sanji that he definitely did like dudes, as well as ladies. None of his issues with their relationship had stemmed from Zoro being a guy, so Sanji figured that it was safe to say that he could see himself with another guy in the future, though it still struck him as odd sometimes. 

Despite what Sanji had expected, he and Zoro had fallen easily back into the same strange rivalry they had had before all this. Zoro acted as though it had never happened, and though Sanji couldn’t quite do the same, fighting with Zoro came easily. Sanji was more grateful to Zoro than he’d ever admit; Zoro was one of the only people from their high school friend group who still lived nearby, so he was glad that he hadn't ruined their relationship, strange as it may be. When it came down to it, the two of them were still friends who had been through a lot of shit together, even if it didn’t look that way from an outside perspective. 

A buzz from his phone on the counter drew Sanji’s attention away from the dishes he was washing. Drying his hands, Sanji smiled when he noticed a text from Luffy.

_Captain: why didnt u tell me u go 2 the same school as ace????_

Sanji drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

_Sanji: Probably because I don’t know who that is._

_Captain: my brother!!!_

_Captain: oh wait u never met him_

_Captain: u go 2 the same school as my brother ace!!!_

_Sanji: I got that. Don’t think I have any classes with him or anything._

_Captain: aw :(_

_Captain: well im coming to visit next weekend and i want to hang out with ace and zoro and u_

_Captain: so u can meet him then!!_

_Sanji: You just want me to cook for you, don’t you?_

_Captain: no way!!! i just miss u_

_Captain: ...but u r gonna cook right??_

Sanji rolled his eyes and smiled. He had missed Luffy.

_Sanji: Of course._

* * *

The weekend came sooner than Sanji had thought possible. He had just returned to his apartment from the store, bags of ingredients for dinner hanging from his arms. Cooking for people was always something he enjoyed, not to mention he was looking forward to seeing Luffy— so Sanji’s mood was great.

Luffy had decided that their hangout should take place at Sanji’s apartment, which Sanji was fine with. His apartment was just off campus, so it wouldn’t be too far for his guests. He liked cooking in his own kitchen best. He had spent much of the day cleaning up, making sure everything looked nice; he didn’t often have guests, after all.

Rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands, Sanji started washing and prepping any of the food that would need a little work ahead of time. He lost track of time, not realizing how late it had gotten until Luffy burst through his door without as much as a knock.

“Sanji!” Luffy shouted, running to the kitchen at full speed. Sanji hastily set down the tools he was working with just as Luffy slammed into his back and wrapped him in a hug. Luffy’s powerful arms crushed his chest, and Sanji squirmed as he tried to pry him off.

“Can’t breathe,” Sanji gasped out, getting Luffy to finally release him. 

Luffy laughed and slapped him on the back with his unnatural strength. “Sorry, sorry! I just missed you so much, Sanji! Nobody’s food is as good as yours…”

Slamming his hand down on Luffy’s wrist that was creeping towards the food on his cutting board, Sanji scowled playfully. “There’s a cheese platter on the table by the couch. Go eat that.”

Luffy smiled bashfully and drew his arm back before heading to the living area to do just that. Seeing that his food was free from the danger of Luffy for the moment, Sanji turned his attention to his other guests. Zoro had slipped in quietly behind Luffy, making himself comfortable on the couch and helping himself to the cheese platter. _He would._

The other guest, though, had remained where he stood by the door until Luffy had bounded off. He made his way over to Sanji, his hat held politely by his side. “Well, I was sorta hopin’ Luffy would introduce me, but…” He held out his free hand, grinning. “Name’s Ace. Thanks for always feedin’ my little brother, I’m sure it ain’t easy. He’s a bottomless pit.” 

Sanji blinked, about to shake his hand before he remembered that his hands were wet with tomato juice. He washed and dried them as quickly as possible, but Ace didn’t seem to mind, keeping his hand outstretched. Sanji finally took it, surprised by the firmness and roughness of the other man’s hand. Sanji couldn’t help but wonder what he did in his free time.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Sanji. And no worries, feeding people is what I do.” He spared a glance over to Luffy, who was gobbling the cheese platter at inhuman speed while Zoro tried to move it away from him, to little success. “Even when they’re like… that.”

Ace released his hand and laughed, a warm and wonderful sound that made something in Sanji’s chest constrict. While Ace was focused on his little brother’s shenanigans, Sanji studied the man; he was, without a doubt, a handsome guy. His face was all sharp angles, framed by curly, soft looking black hair that fell down slightly past his neck and brushed his shoulders. Sanji hadn’t noticed at first, but a smattering of freckles dusted his face— Sanji couldn’t help but find them cute. 

Realizing he was staring, Sanji quickly turned away before Ace noticed his prolonged gaze. He returned his focus to cooking, but it was difficult, because he could feel Ace watching him as he worked. He had seated himself on a chair at the table, but was sitting backwards so as to face the kitchen. Sanji would catch him out of the corner of his eye as he moved around the kitchen, and it made his face feel hot.

“Am I botherin’ you?” Ace asked, noticing Sanji glancing at him. “I don’t mean to be rude or nothin’, it's just… neat to watch, I suppose. The way you cook like it’s second nature, I mean.”

Sanji paused, hands hovering over the bowl he had been about to grab. Most of his friends really only cared about his food once it was on the table, and subsequently, in their mouths. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had expressed interest in watching him cook.

“Ah, no— I’m flattered, really,” Sanji answered honestly, grabbing the bowl a little too hastily. He nearly spilled some of the contents before he straightened it. “Just figured you’d want to hang out with your brother **,** since you don’t get to see him much.”

Realizing that he sounded as though he was trying to send Ace away, Sanji opened his mouth to correct himself, but Ace just laughed and rose from the chair. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I mean, we go to the same school, so we can always talk more later. Thanks again for havin’ me over, Sanji— can’t wait to try your famous food!” He said with a smile, genuine and warm and with no trace of resentment. Even so, Sanji still felt bad about having made him leave; he’d never admit it, but he quite enjoyed the attention. 

His gaze wandered over to the living room. Luffy had turned on the TV and was rapidly flipping between channels while perching on the back of the couch. Ace was leaning over the back of the couch and speaking quietly to Zoro, their conversation drowned out by the noise of the television. Sanji wished he knew what they were saying.

Returning to his work, Sanji moved to grab the oil, only to realize it was empty. Setting the empty bottle aside, Sanji dug around in his pantry only to come up with nothing. “Well, shit.” 

“What’s up?” Luffy asked, having heard Sanji’s declaration. 

“I’m out of oil. Thought I had another bottle, so I didn’t grab one today, but I guess not.” He ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip. “I hate to ask, but can one of you go grab me some? I don’t really want to leave the kitchen unattended while I have stuff cooking.” He felt terrible about asking his guests— well, maybe not Zoro— to run an errand for him, but…

“Sure thing!” Ace said, straightening up. “I’ll be there and back in a jiffy!”

As he moved to the door and pulled his coat back on, Luffy bounded after him. “I’ll come too!” He announced, leaving no room for argument as he slid back into his flip-flops. 

“I’m not buyin’ you any snacks, y’know. Your pal’s goin’ through the trouble of makin’ you something real nice, so…” Aces voice faded as he and Luffy got further away from the apartment. Sanji gazed at the closed door for a moment longer before turning to look at Zoro.

“I was kind of hoping you’d volunteer, rather than making either of my actually valuable guests go.” 

Zoro shrugged, then gave him a smug grin. “You sure it’s not ‘cause you wanted to keep ogling Luffy’s brother?” 

Sanji dropped his wooden spoon in surprise, the utensil clattering loudly on the counter beneath. “The hell did you just— I was _not_ “ogling” anyone!”

Zoro snorted, resting his crossed arms on the back of the couch. “Mhm, sure. So you just stare at everyone you meet like that, huh?” 

“Shut up, moss head,” Sanji snapped as he moved to wash the spoon in the sink, not really having a good rebuttal on hand. “He’s just— I mean, you’re not blind, you’ve still got one working eye. He’s pretty damn good looking.” 

Zoro nodded, resting his chin on his arms. “Yep,” Zoro responded, watching Sanji lazily as he busied himself in the kitchen. “Lucky you.” 

“Lucky me?” Sanji asked in confusion, turning back to Zoro. The green haired man had an aura of boredom around himself at all times; it was one of the many things about him that pissed Sanji off to no end.

“Before you sent him off on an errand, he was over here asking me all kinds of shit about you,” Zoro answered with another shrug. “Mostly, if you were single and into dudes.”

“Oh,” Sanji said, laying the spoon down gently on a paper towel. It took a moment for that information to fully register in his brain, but when it did, his heart started pounding. “What did you tell him?” 

“Just told him the truth. Honestly, should’ve told him how bitchy you are, or how much you spend on expensive colognes that smell like shit, or about that time in tenth grade when you thought you’d look _so cool_ if you dyed your hair black and started styling it in the douchiest way possible—“

“Keep going, and I’ll rip out your stupid glass eye and drop it in the olive jar,” Sanji growled, the urge to fling the spoon at Zoro’s dumb green head growing. 

Zoro snorted, clearly amused. “I’d love to see you try. Anyway, he can find all that stuff out on his own. I just told him that you’re on the market, that’s all.” Zoro’s earrings chimed softly as he turned his head again, the small gold bars striking each other. “He seems like a good guy. Don’t fuck this up.”

Sanji didn’t really know what to make of Zoro’s words. His tone of voice, as always, indicated that he wanted a fight— but in reality, there was a genuine care for Sanji’s well-being buried in there, and Sanji couldn’t ignore it. He cleared his throat awkwardly, wiping down the counter where he had dropped the spoon.

“This is the only apology you’re ever getting from me, but, uh… Sorry for breaking up with you over text. That was kind of shitty of me.”

“Eh, didn’t really bother me,” Zoro replied casually. Zoro was a blunt person by nature, so Sanji knew his words were genuine. “You’re just lucky I already can’t stand you, shitty cook.” 

Sanji raised his hand to flip him off, but he couldn’t keep the hint of a smile off his face. “Fuck off, you dumb moss ball.”

* * *

Dinner went over well, Sanji thought. Luffy was grabbing food off of Zoro’s plate, despite having plenty on his own, and Zoro was desperately fighting to defend his dinner. Ace had spent most of the meal torn between laughing at his brother’s antics and showering Sanji in compliments about the food, both of which went straight to Sanji’s heart. He was glad that he had the excuse of eating to cover up his loss for words. 

After they had finished eating, they all moved to the living room and chatted for a while. Sanji had missed Luffy greatly; the man could always bring the atmosphere of a party to any gathering. At some point, Sanji had ended up with both Luffy and Ace’s hats stacked on his head, and Zoro was asleep on the floor, empty bottles scattered around him. 

“Well, we should probably get this guy back to his dorm and in bed,” Ace said, nudging Zoro with his foot. The man in question only snored in response, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Sighing, Ace stood and hefted Zoro up and on to his back, carrying him like he weighed nothing. Sanji flushed at the knowledge that Ace could _definitely_ lift him, easily.

Luffy gave Sanji a long goodbye hug, promising Sanji he’d come back more often so Sanji could cook for him again, before he made his way out the door. Now just the two of them— well, three, but Zoro was fully out— Ace met his eyes, giving him a soft smile. “Thanks again for havin’ me over. Hope I’ll see you around sometime?” 

Sanji couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity of the other man’s words. “I’d like that,” Sanji answered softly, hand in his pocket. His fingers fiddled with the softened strip of paper with Ace’s number scrawled on it. The man had slipped it into his pocket in the middle of one of their drinking games, with no attempt at subtlety. 

Sanji closed the door behind him— Ace’s hands were full supporting Zoro on his back. The sudden absence of noise from the apartment made it feel more empty than usual, but Sanji was still riding the high of having been quite obviously flirted with. 

He had _so much_ to tell Usopp.

* * *

_Sanji: Hey, it’s Sanji._

_Ace: howdy! happy to hear from you!_

_Sanji: How could I not, after you went through all the trouble to give me your number?_

_Ace: definitely worth it_

_Ace: you got any time today to spare? love to have lunch with you_

Sanji pictured his class schedule, fully aware that he had a course that spanned over lunchtime today. 

_Sanji: I’m free. Let’s do it._

* * *

“...and he’s like, really hot. He picked Zoro up like a sack of potatoes.” 

_“Like a sack of potatoes?!”_ Usopp exclaimed from the other end of the line, clearly surprised. _“Man, I knew Luffy had a brother, but I never got the chance to meet him. He sounds like a cool guy.”_

Sanji laughed, pacing around the room as he talked. “He is! Sometimes, I can’t believe he’s Luffy’s brother— he’s so polite, and laid back, and I’ve _never_ caught him trying to snag my food. But there’s definitely parts of them that are the same, too…” Sanji finally took a seat on the couch, leaning back a bit. “I’ve been rambling for ages about myself, though. What’s up with you?”

Usopp hummed, shuffling around a bit. _“Well, uh… I actually started seeing someone recently.”_

Sanji’s eye widened and he grinned, leaning forward. “No shit! You should have opened with that! Tell me everything!” Had they been in high school, Sanji might have wondered if Usopp was making up a fake partner. However, Sanji was at the point where he could always tell when Usopp was spinning a tale, and Usopp was speaking quite candidly at the moment.

_“His name’s Coby. He’s the same age as me, but he goes to this fancy law school a few blocks away from my school.”_

“A law student and an art student, what an unlikely pair…” Sanji laughed, resting his cheek on his palm. “How did you meet?” 

_“He saw me working on a painting at the park near my place, and asked if he could just… stick around and watch. Normally I don’t like people watching me work, but he was just so pleasant, and he knew a surprising amount about art…”_ Usopp paused, the fondness in his voice leaking through the receiver. _“Uh, anyways, we really hit it off. He’s, um— he’s really great. He makes me really happy.”_

“That’s fantastic, Usopp! Bring him with you next time you come to visit— I’ll cook something extra good.” 

Usopp snorted. _“No way, man. If I bring him, I know you’d lay the intimidation on him way too thick. I don’t want you to scare him off.”_

Sanji pouted, even though Usopp couldn’t see him. “Not on purpose! I just want to make sure he treats you right. You deserve the best.”

Usopp was quiet for a moment before he replied. _“Thanks, Sanji. I’m really happy you met someone nice, too. Hold on to him, it not everyday you meet someone so cool,”_ a teasing tone crept into Usopp’s voice, _“and hot.”_

Sanji laughed, gazing out the window at the sunset. “Of course.”

* * *

_Ace: dude_

_Sanji: Aren't you in class?_

_Ace: can’t focus cause I just realized my biomed prof looks like a pineapple_

_Ace: back me up here_

_Ace sent a photo._

Sanji opened it, barely containing an instinctive laugh as he did. The photo was slightly sideways at a strange angle, clearly taken in secret. The man, who Sanji assumed was the professor in question, had a long, tired face with a tuft of blond hair sticking out of the top.

_Sanji: Oh my god, he does._

_Ace: right???_

_Sanji: Someone should tell him._

_Ace: not me, I wanna pass this class_

_Sanji: Then focus on the lecture, dummy._

_Ace: I’ll do my best, for you ;)_

* * *

_Sniper King sent a photo._

_Sanji: Is that your boyfriend? He’s cute._

_Sanji: Who’s the other guy?_

_Sniper King: another one of Luffy’s brothers, apparently_

_Sanji: For real?_

_Sanji: Why does he have so many secret brothers?!_

_Sniper King: no clue_

_Sniper King: he overheard me mention Luffy when I was over visiting Coby and now we’re friends I guess?_

_Sniper King: you’d tell me if you had any secret brothers, right???_

_Sanji: …_

_Sanji: Sorry, class. Gotta go._

_Sniper King: wait do you have secret brothers_

_Sniper King: Sanji????_

* * *

“What are we, exactly?” 

Ace looked up from his notes, cocking his head. “Study-buddies?” he asked jokingly.

Sanji rolled his eyes and shut his textbook, turning his full attention to Ace. “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

Ace responded in kind, pushing his notes away from him and looking at Sanji. “What do you want us to be?”

That was a difficult question for Sanji. He chewed the end of his pencil a bit, a nervous habit he had developed sometime in high school. “I think…” he started, sounding uncertain, “boyfriends would be nice?”

A huge grin broke out on Ace’s face and he slung an arm around Sanji’s shoulder, pulling him in. “Boyfriends it is!”

* * *

Sanji grunted as he hefted the final box into Zoro’s trunk, dropping it a little too harshly so that it clattered upon impact.

“Cut that shit out!” Zoro growled from inside his nearly empty dorm. “I told you to go away, shitty cook. I don’t need any help.” 

“Shut up,” Sanji snapped back, kicking one of Zoro’s tires lightly. He sat down on the edge of the still-open trunk, feeling the car dip and rise under his weight.

Zoro finally emerged from the dorm, closing the door behind him. “Why are you even here? I thought you’d be happy to see me move away, are you trying to convince me not to or something?”

“In your fucking dreams,” Sanji snorted, amused. He paused for a moment, becoming a bit more serious. “God, you two have been so obvious since high school. You better treat Luffy right, or I’ll drive all the way up there to kick your ass.”

“I’ll treat him better than you would,” Zoro smirked, clearly trying to poke the bear.

Sanji, to his credit, didn’t fall for it. “Honestly, can’t even argue with that. I think I would actually murder him if we lived together; hope you have a lot of patience and a lot of grocery money.” 

Zoro laughed, unable to really refute that. He sat down on the edge of the trunk near Sanji, leaving as much space as possible between them. “Sure you’re not gonna be too lonely without me around to fight with? You don’t exactly have a lot of friends— well, you don’t have, like, any friends, last time I checked. Just whatever we are.” 

Sanji leaned over to elbow him in the stomach. “Aw, you worried about me? But I like you a lot more when you’re not talking.” He was shoved away by an indignant Zoro. “Anyways, I’ve got Ace. He’s _much_ more fun to hang out with than you.”

Zoro rolled his eyes, standing up. “Don’t know how that guy puts up with you. He must have endless patience—“ Zoro reached up and grabbed the top of the trunk, and Sanji scrambled out before Zoro slammed it down. “—or a thing for bitchy blondes.” 

Sanji flipped him off, reaching out a foot to trip him as he went around to the driver’s side door. Zoro stepped over it with a scowl. “He’s a much better boyfriend than you were, Marimo,” Sanji said, trying to get one last rise out of the man. “In _all_ respects.” 

“Certainly hope you’re a better boyfriend now, too,” Zoro said as he climbed into the driver’s seat, not looking back. As he started the car, he leaned his head out the window. “Put in a little more work this time. _In all respects._ ” 

Sanji went red in the face, wishing he had something to chuck at Zoro’s dumb smug face. Zoro laughed as he drove away, Sanji cussing him out as he went. Once the car had disappeared around a corner, Sanji stared after it, looking at nothing in particular. 

Dammit. Zoro had gotten the last jab.

* * *

_Sanji: How are things?_

_Captain: good!! im happy that zoros here_

_Captain: his cooking is pretty bad though_

_Sanji: Not a surprise. Still better than yours, I’m guessing._

_Captain: yep!!_

_Captain: is ace being nice to u?? he used to push me off of things when we were little but i think he likes u so he wont do that to u probably_

_Sanji: He hasn’t pushed me off of anything, no. He’s been a perfect gentleman._

_Captain: ace worked reaaaaally hard to learn how to be polite_

_Sanji: I’m guessing you skipped those lessons?_

_Captain: i got bored and left_

_Sanji: Makes sense._

* * *

Sanji was so warm— maybe too warm, but he wasn’t about to move even an inch. Not with Ace’s back pressed against his chest as the man slept peacefully. Ace was a heavy sleeper, Sanji had discovered, so even if Sanji were to climb all the way out of bed, he doubted Ace would wake up. But even so… the comfort of indulging in another person’s warmth, of being near— Sanji didn’t want to give it up. 

Five A.M., the time Sanji usually rose, had long passed. The sun had risen, filtering in through the blinds and falling over the two of them in stripes. The light didn’t seem to bother Ace, who snored away happily; Sanji had seen him sleep well past noon on multiple occasions, even sometimes sleeping through his morning classes. Sanji didn’t know how he did it; even the smallest movement would wake the blond. 

He knew he should be up. He should be making breakfast for the two of them— the smell of food was a surefire way to wake Ace, something he had in common with his brother— he should be taking a shower, should be working on the essay he had due Monday. Should be doing anything other than lazing around in bed, spooning his boyfriend. 

_And yet…_

Sanji buried his face in Ace’s hair, wrapping his arms more tightly around the man’s chest. Ace radiated heat like a furnace; Sanji ran cold, so he didn’t mind. In the few months he had spent with Zoro, the two of them had never been close like this. If Zoro was a cuddler, he certainly hadn’t expressed it with Sanji. Meanwhile, Ace was highly physical; he always seemed to have an arm wrapped around Sanji’s waist or his head leaning on Sanji’s shoulder. 

Lost in his thoughts, Sanji didn’t notice Ace awaken until the other man turned his head slightly, causing Sanji to pull back. 

“Mornin, babe,” Ace mumbled drowsily, clearly still half asleep. “Didn’t think you’d still be here. You’re always so busy...” 

“I’m in no rush.” Sanji smiled, releasing Ace from his embrace so the other man could turn to face him. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” 


End file.
